Make Me Lose Control
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heath reflects on his relationship between him and Abbey, and how lucky he is to be with someone beautiful like her. Based on the Eric Carmen song "Make Me Lose Control". Takes place in Heath's POV. For Valentine's Day.


**"Make Me Lose Control"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or its characters, or 70's mainstay, Eric Carmen, who owns this song which came out from the year I was born, which was 1988. This story takes place in Heath's point of view.  
**

* * *

Tonight was the night.

Why tonight you ask? Well, it's because I finally get to score some alone time with one of the most beautiful girls at Monster High.

I won't pull any punches and tell who it is, but since I'm just a cool and laid-back guy, I'll tell you the details. She had that radiant blue skin, those marvelous lips which was covered by those beautiful fangs, such delicate white hair mixed with blue and pink streaks, and did I mention that she had the body worthy of a Scaris runway model? Yeah, I really did mention that.

I, Heath Burns, was one lucky fireball. And I was finally getting my chance with the girl of my dreams, Abbey Bominable.

I was decked out in my usual garb like always. Running a comb through my fiery red hair, I stepped out of the street, where I saw the noon sun appear. The sun gave out a great shade of green, covering the entire city. I must say, it looked very neon and nocturnal.

Getting my thoughts straight, I noticed a horn honking at me.

I suddenly realized that it was my crush Abbey, arriving with a hoodless red Ferrari. It wasn't really her car though, but it was actually her father's. He was actually cool to let her borrow it, since she had her driver's license. He was a bit concerned, thinking that something bad was gonna happen to Abbey, but since I was gonna be with her at all times, there was nothing to worry about.

I finally ran over to her car and got inside, where she greeted me.

"Hi, Heath. You look sexy." She blushed.

"Believe me, I could say the same thing about you myself." I said to her back.

"Thanks," She blushed even more. "You are sweet."

"I know. So any idea where we're going?"

"It is surprise. You'll have to do the waiting to find out." She winked. How on earth does a girl that hot and sexy have such a cute wink?

While my thoughts were thinking exactly where it wanted to be, we finally drove off into the sunset. Just to keep us occupied, Abbey turned on the car stereo in which "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel was playing. Geez, now I feel like I'm in some sort of movie. And you know what? I really liked it.

I really loved how she looked when she's driving. Hands on the wheel while her hair was blowing through the wind. I admired everything that was about her.

It all started from the first time we met. Back then, I wasn't really the romantic type. I had to admit, there was this one time when I was nervous all around girls, especially pretty ones. When Abbey came along, my entire insides shut down on impact. She took my breath away with those eyes of hers, and she was staring right at me no less. Truth is, it drove me crazy.

My hair and my forehead was heating up as if I suffered a fever. The fire was so big, it could knock every light around this school just by infesting it with flames. I had the need to talk to her, but I didn't have enough strength to do so. But then, my good friends Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf approached me and gave me helpful advice.

"Dude, what are you doing standing around like that?" Clawd smiled at me. "Go talk to her!"

"I'm not really sure..." I said, thinking second thoughts.

"C'mon, don't be a chicken, man! I've seen the way you checked her out! Go on!" Deuce said, pumping me up.

Maybe it wasn't gonna be that bad to begin with. All I had to do was to take a deep breath and that was it. After my thoughts were cleared, I approached Abbey with ease.

She was busy chattering with Clawdeen and Draculaura when I cleared my throat. This grabbed her attention.

"So, welcome to Mon- um, Monster High," I stuttered. Not good at all, I presume. "I ass... assume you m-must be the n-n-n-new girl at school. I'm Hath- uh, I mean Heath! Yep, Heath Burns is my name. I'm not lying, it's act-actually my name, and n-n-not no fake name!"

I smiled on the outside, but on the inside...

...I screwed up big time. I totally messed up my chances with her. I hated to think what she was gonna do to me. I'm obvious that she would be the ditch-'em type of woman. You know, the type of woman that would walk away in a disgusting fashion after seeing a guy be so stupid to her.

But somehow, she didn't scoff in disgust. Instead...

"Hahahahahaha!"

She laughed. I didn't get it at first, but then, she finally decided to speak back at me.

"Abbey didn't get jibberish talk, but you must be funny!" She chuckled, "We should hang out sometime!"

I couldn't believe my sudden nervousness actually became amusing to her. Did it hit me like a cartoon running into a stop sign? Out of all people, Abbey thought it was actually funny.

Suddenly, my nervousness faded away like that. We began to hang out a lot more often. Whether it was at the mall or at the movies with a bunch of our friends, me and Abbey hit it off very well. But we only started out as friends. I really wanted to be more like than that. Being friends wasn't enough for me.

I cherished her.

I worshiped her.

Most importantly, I loved her.

For me, the moment when we first met was just the start of something special.

While I still had thoughts about that moment, Abbey pulled at a stop. I didn't know where we went since I was so distracted by her elegance. But from my standpoint, we managed to stop at a local hillside, where all the couples came here to do more than makeout.

"So, where are we? I usually thought we stop and eat first..." I muttered.

"I figured we relax little first." She smiled at me.

"Ohhhhh, I see you're the only woman who likes it nice and slow." I smirked at her.

"Yeah, just not what you are thinking." She chuckled.

I really respected her decision. She was one of those girls who would wait until they were in love. However, I'm not very sure if Abbey was in love with me, but only time would tell.

Just to catch some night air, Abbey put the top down in the car and lifted her seat back so we could see the moon in the sky. I could feel the wind being so hot in both of our hairs like the fire in July. The wind once again blew through Abbey's hair, making it a breathless sight to behold. I swore you could feel ice crystals flying through her hair like a magical aura. Thank goodness she didn't have dandruff, which would make it a little more sickening in my mind.

When the song "Stand By Me" played on the radio, Abbey felt alarmed. As if something woke her up.

"Oh, this song is favorite of mine!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, she turned the radio up just so she can relax to the beat. When it came to musical tastes, Abbey would pretty much listen to anything she heard on the radio. No matter if it was pop, rap, country, rock, R&B or techno, she was hooked to it.

She then started to relax with her eyes fixated on the moon. And so was I. Although I do feel tired a little bit. Maybe a nice little nap will calm me down. While I responded with a deep breath, I heard a melodic singing voice going through my ears.

_"So darling, darling/Stand by me, oh stand by me..."_

I turned my head and realized that Abbey was singing that song. Her voice was beautiful and elegant. And to be honest, it stopped my heart for a good moment or two. Her voice could easily put a baby to sleep. And it was putting me to sleep as well, but it was in the most passionate way.

In response, I smiled. She knew that song and every single word by heart.

After she stopped singing, she sighed and relaxed, feeling the air blow through her entire body.

I opened up my eyes to her and I thought to myself about something. What if I could heat her up even more? No, I wouldn't do that. Could I?

Not taking any chances, I managed to scoot closer to her. With another deep breath coming through my lips, I managed to wrap my arms around her shoulder.

However, with one touch, Abbey almost leaped out of her seat. But I managed to keep her seated.

"Why?" She spoke to me in a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Trying not to be nervous around this whole situation, I whispered to her calmly.

"I figured you could use a little extra warmth."

Those words of mine made Abbey blush and smile instantly. She was touched that I would do something like this for her. As a favor...

...

...

...Abbey wrapped her arms around my waist tenderly. The feeling was infectious to be exact, with the heat from Abbey's touch extracting throughout my upper body. Made me feel like I lost my mind. With our bodies wrapped around together, she started holding me close, never having to let go.

Lucky for her, I didn't want to let go. The feeling was too intense, that it made me feel alive. While I was still holding her, Abbey whispered to me.

"Heath, you want to know secret...?" She whispered.

"Sure, tell me anything." I whispered back.

With sweetness in her voice, she whispered close to my lips.

"I think I'm in love with you..."

Those were the words I wanted to hear from her. She knew from the moment that we first met, Abbey knew she was in love with me. And to my delight, I was in fact, in love with her.

Being touched by her choice of words, I managed to whisper a single word to my crush.

"Ditto..."

With one final word, me and Abbey felt each others lips in a tender kiss. It was the best kiss that I've ever experienced. Our eyes kept closed, thinking of the memories that finally led up to this point. Heck, me and Abbey were moving in time unlike never before! Deep down in my heart, I prayed that this night would never end between me and her.

By the night's end, she took me over the edge and made me lose all control.

And it was all worth remembering.

* * *

**Wow, it must've been a long time since I wrote fluff like this. I'm such a romantic when it comes to Heath and Abbey. To put it simply, they are the best couple of Monster High of all time.**

**Anyway, what did the rest of you think about this? I'm not sure if this was good, but the mush definitely made up for it. Leave a comment if you can! ^_^**


End file.
